High School DxD: The Divine Hakuryuukou
by ShounenOtaku
Summary: Nios is an otaku who has only befriened 4 people at Kuoh. He's also 10. He makes a bet with Rias. If he dies within a year he becomes her servant. And he gets killed by his untrusted girlfriend. He's reborn and seeks revenge. After his revenge succeeds he will then plan to get on top in devil society. Ocx harem. Abonded
1. My life becomes an anime! Arc 1-1

**I think this sacred gear my Oc will use is really cool and I never see it too much. Hope you enjoy this story. Oh he will have 2 sacred gears.**

* * *

My name is Nios Tanaka and I'm currently crying tears of sadness. I'm currently a 10 year-old so crying makes me feel ashamed. I'm crying since no one in Kuoh Academy would join my Anime Club! As a result my club was shut down. Wwwwwwhhhyyyyyyyy! Aaaaauuuuu! My best friend Saji is buying me a burger to make me feel better.

"Don't be like that Nios. You'll eventually join an anime club."

"Easy for you to say! You're in the Student Council which is filled with cute girls! I wanted an Anime Club whereI could have friends who are cool!"

"Uh what about me?"

"You're in the meh area."

"I'm buying you a burger!"

"Yes thank you onii-chan."

"Ah whatever."

"You just don't know how it feels to be a smart kid."

"I'm ranked 3rd in my grade!"

"I'm ranked first, skipped 6 grades, and I don't even study."

"D-damn youuu!"

"Besides I would give away my smarts to be in the Stu. Council. Many guys want to be in it! How did you even join?"

"It's a secret my kouhai."

"Well anyways thanks for the burger."

Yeah I'm 10 and I'm a first-year in high school. I was born as some child prodigy, but that's only on books. I'm naive when it comes to life. I have almost no social skills, I'm really afraid of talking in front of a lot people, and I don't really talk to too much people. To top it off I'm an otaku. I hate pretty boys! I mean they get all the chicks! If possible I want a girlfriend soon. But it'll be hard since every girl is like 6 years older than me.

"Hhhhaaaaa. I'm bored."

"If it makes you feel better being in the Stu. Council is a total pain in the ass. Kaichou's a total devil when it comes to paperwork!"

"But don't you like her?"

"Yeah."

"How you like Kaichou?"

"Wow I never thought I would see a child prodigy speaking incomplete sentences."

"Answer the question. I mean she's okay but I would prefer an older woman with long black hair in a ponytail, slim,curvy figure, makes good food, and the ideal wife image."

"Oh you mean Himejima-senpai?"

"Who?"

"You know one of the 2 great onee-samas."

"Onee-samas?"

"Never mind."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Fine I'll answer. You see I have...a..a-"

"A what?"

"A glass fetish and I don't know but I just like her."

"Kinky pervert."

"Am not!"

"Jk."

I'm glad I was able to meet Saji or I would've become a total loner this year as the year before...and the year before that...pretty much every year before this year. I had SOME friends, but only like 2 or 3, mabye 4? I met Saji on my first day at Kuoh.

* * *

 **A couple of months ago**

 _Nios has arrived at Kuoh Academy. He was awestruck at how marvelous the school was. Many beautiful women, green fields,beautiful buildings, and a clean campus free from trash on the floor._

 _"Wow! This place is way better than my last school!"_

 _While he was still looking around a teenager with dirty blonde hair with gray eyes. He is about 5'6 or 5'7._

 _"Hello there. You must be the new exchange student."_

 _"Yeah sup. Are you going to show me around?"_

 _"Yes. By the way my name is Genshirou Saji and I'm a second-year here. I also happen to be in the student council."_

 _"My name is Nios and I'm here as a first-year."_

 _Saji was about to start the tour, but he saw Nios holding onto an item he's not allowed to carry on school campus._

 _"You're not allowed to bring manga during school hours."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I'm going to have to confiscate that."_

 _"Nooooo!"_

 _They spent 5 minutes fighting over it._

 _"Just leg me confiscate it!"_

 _"Never!"_

 _Many people were dumbstruck when they saw these 2 fight over a manga._

 _"You'll be able to get it back after school is over!"_

 _"Oh in that case confiscate it."_

 _Nios let go and as result Saji, who was still pulling, fell on his butt._

 _"Grrrr! Let's just start the tour!"_

 _"Okay okay. No need to get your panties all tangled."_

 _Nios recieved a tour from a slighty angery Saji._

 _"And here is the gym."_

 _"Question can I skip gym class?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Why?"_

 _'It is a required class."_

 _"But I'm 6 years younger than everyone in my class."_

 _"Wait you're 10!?"_

 _"Duh! Why do you think I'm short."_

 _Saji has noticed Nios was...rather short. He was about 4'4. He was even smaller than Kuoh's mascot Koneko Toujo._

 _"I-I guess that does make sense. Why did you skip grades?"_

 _"I wanna pass school as fast as possible so I can see anime all day long."_

 _Saji sweatdropped at the goal of the shota._

 _"So was getting in here easy?"_

 _"Yeah it was a breeze. I finished 2 hours before anyone else did."_

 _"Damn it!"_

 _Saji was angry at the fact he had to study his ass off to get in while a 10 year-old easily got accepted._

 _"It's okay. Just cause I'm way smarter than you doesn't mean your not smart."_

 _"I don't your pity!"_

 _"Okay. I was about to tell you how you could get smarter in an instantly."_

 _"I take it back! Please teach me!"_

 _"Jk."_

 _"Grrrr!"_

 _"Trsut me you do not want to be too smart or people will have high expectations."_

 _Saji sighed as he was sad that he could probably never compete with the shota. He then got a smirk thinking on how he could annoy the shota._

 _"Too bad you're this smart and yet people would probably never take you seriously due to your height squirt."_

 _"Hey! I'm not short! I'm the average height for my age!"_

 _"Really? I've seen 7 year-olds taller than you."_

 _"S-shut up!"_

 _Although Nios is quite brilliant he is still a naive 10 year-old child._

 _"Hmph! Whatever."_

 _"So do you have any questions?"_

 _"Is there an anime club?"_

 _"No there isn't. If you want an anime club you'll have to ask the student council president..."_

 _While Saji explaining the pain-in-the-ass procedures to start an anime club Nios was currently wondering,"Can I read light novels?"_

 _"Hey are you even listening?"_

 _"No. Speech too long and boring."_

 _"Uhhh. Just go ask the student council for an anime club and they'll tell you what to do."_

 _"Aren't you in the stu. council?"_

 _"Yes, but I'm the secretary."_

 _"Heheheeh...hahahahhahahahaha!"_

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"Hahahaha! You're...you're...the errand boy!"_

 _"I am not!"_

 _Even though Saji disagreed in the inside he completely agreed. He would always be told to bring snacks, drinks,supplies,etc. He has tried to impress them so he wouldn't be a lackey, but his attempts to impress them always failed._

 _"OKAY. Hey where's my class?"_

 _"It's down the hall and take a left."_

 _"Thanks! See you later!"_

* * *

After that we would always talk every time we met each other. After a couple of weeks we became best friends. I have 2 other friends. Their names are Matsuda and Motohama. They are called the perverted duo and I'm considered one of them since I hang ou with them, well I guess I have become perverted. I met them while they were peeking. I asked what they were doing and they said,"Peeking obiviously! It is a sin to not peek if you're a man!"

I then said,"Really!?"

"Yes!"

I then asked if it's a sin to not peek why are the girls mad. They then came up to them and unleashed lady punishment with kendo swords. It was entertaining. I then started asking things about the female body. Every time I would ask the question my parents would try to change the subject. It is the reason why I'm ignorant at biology department. They then told me thw wonders of the female body. That day we went to Motohama's house and watched something called "porn". It was interesting. I was amazed on how the miracle of life was made by doing such lewd actions.

It doesn't mean I'm not disgusted. After that day I started looking at girls at a different way. That would explain why a 10 year-old would have interests in females. I also learned that my penis would swell up when I would see a naked woman. But that only works on women I'm interested. I saw many types of women an only women that are my age and up make me "horny" as my 2 friends would say. I especially love older women. By that I mean milfs. Of course I have no interests in my own mother, but other people's mothers do fascinate me very much.

I also like senseis and maids. Basically every women who is mature I like except old ladies. Gross.

"Hey Nios why do you hang out with the perverted duo? I think they would be a bad influence on a 10 year-old."

"Well they have taught me about women through porn so I owe them."

"But won't it be harder to get a girlfriend when you're considered a pervert for hanging out with them?"

"Mabye, but I'm planning to have a girlfriend when I'm older or one right now that is from a different school."

We kept talking and eventually we went home around 5:30. While I was walking down Kuoh's streets I took a left and ended up an alley. The alley looks like a place where someone could easily rape you. Vandalized walls, smelly trash, and street animals. It has everything for a creepy alley. The only reason why I would bother coming down the alley is because it's the fastest way to get home. Hmmmm. You know I have never ever saw an assult or drug trade yet in this alley. I'm pretty surprised.

"Leave me alone! Or you're going to get it!"

"Come on sweetie. Just let me do it with you. I mean with your body you're practically asking me to bang you."

"You pervert!"

And there it is. An assult with sexual harassment. I might as well check this out. I walked really quietly and I hid behind a trash can. I turned my head to see what was going on. Apparently a female teen was being cornered by a huge dude with muscles as big as my head! The teen b had big brown curly hair with...oh my tits! Her boobs were HUGE! And that hair though. Her curls looked like drills or tornadoes. Her eyes were a pretty brown and her skin was white and seemed to be very smooth. While the big dude was bald, had a sturdy face, shades, and wore a black leather jacket that was ripped on some parts.

This seems dangerous. Hhhmmm. Looks like I'll habe to use my wooden sword. Although it is wooden it is very thick so it can knock someone out with ease. It would be heavy for someone my size, but I have trained so I'm able to wield it when I need to. I also trained because anime characters get super strong by training, so I decided to be one. Of course I'll never become strong like an actual anime charactee, but I have to try. While they were arguing I snuck behind the big guy and smacked him as hard as I could on the back of his neck.

"Aaaaargh! Who the he-aaargh!"

He stopped mid sentence because I swung my wooden sword to his nose. It broke and was bleeding.

"You little piece of shit! How dare you do this to my face!? Want to die!?"

He started charging at me.

"Ara how are you asking without hearing my answer first?"

His right fist was brought back and when he stopped in front of me he used the momentum to make his fist do more damage.

"Look out!"

The fist coming right at me. I jumped backwards to reduce damage. He was able to punch my nose though. It didn't break due to me being too far back but he did bruise it. Blood startle trinkling down. Shit! This hurts! I then swung my to his throat, but he ducked and punched my gut! I was sent flying!

I crashed into a wall. I got up and he was charging at me again. I waited and waited...until he was in front of me! He threw ths punch towards my face.

I then went to my right and swung my sword to the back of his head.

"Take that asshole!"

"Grrr!"

He turned around but seemed dizzy. The hit worked!

I went towards him and jumped as high as I could. I jumped at least 2 feet in the air. Been training these legs for this move!

"Take this!"

I swung my wooden swords downwards. He the punched my gut! That caused me to stop mid-air! It hurts more than my nose!

"That was pretty stupid brat!"

"L-leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

I was pissed! I hate being called a "kid" or "brat"!

I got up even though it hurt alot!

"D-don't worry I'll beat this big ass idiot! After all shouldn't a guy stand up for a girl at times like this?"

I then showed an arragont smile.

"B-baka! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Well it's too late to back out now!"

I ran towards the molester and he threw a punch with his right fist, but I span to the right to dodge and swung my sword again to his head. A huge *Smack* was heard!

"Uuhhh..I'm I'm going to gwet you!"

He must be messed up! I swung my sword to his legs and he knelt on his other leg. I then with both hands swung my sword hard at MAXIMUM POWER!

"Die!"

*SMACK!*

He then fainted.

Whew! I was able to kick his ass! Victory dance? Ara I fell on my ass.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just really tired from kicking his ass. Adrenaline just left me. So..tired."

She helped me get up. Now I think about it she's really pretty! I mean I still prefer milfs but she's still decent. She started...blushing?

"Thank you for helping me."

"No big deal. I couldn't let him molest a girl like you."

"Um...do you go to Kuoh Academy?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I wanted to..to...to"

"To what?"

"Make a bento for you as a way of saying thanks."

"You don't have to."

"No way! I always repay my debts!"

"Kay kay. Just give it to me next morning."

"Which way do you walk."

"By Ikizuchi Str."

"I walk by there too, but why haven't see you there before?"

"I go to school at 6:50."

"Oh."

"By the way how do you know I go to Kuoh Academy?"

"I've seen you a couple of times. Especially when you were handing out flyers for a club. How's the club by the way?"

"Horrible."

"What happened?"

"No one would joooiiiinnnn! Waaaah!"

I started crying tears of sadness! Why wouldn't anyone join my club!?

"A-are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess."

"What club were you trying to make?"

"Anime club."

"So you're an otaku?"

"Yeah. People call me the Otaku King."

"That's harsh."

"Not really. It's more of a compliment than an insult."

She looked at me with a face of disbelief. She then started smiling?

"Hehehe...Hahahahahohohoho!"

"What's so funny?"

"S-sorry hahahaha! I-it's just that that heheh I've never seen anyone admit they were an otaku with such a straight face! Hahahaha! Hohohoho!"

"Whatever. Let's go home. It's getting pretty dark after all."

"Yeah I guess you're hehehehehe right."

She kept laughing for a while. She started calming down after 3 minutes.

"Done yet?"

"Yeah sorry."

"It's okay. Other people are usually worse than this."

"Ouch."

"I know. By the way I'm Nios Tanaka. First-year."

"I'm Kiyome Abe. Third-year."

"Let me walk you home."

"A-are you sure? I mean you already did a lot for me."

"It's okay. I don't feel comfort leaving a pretty girl like you in the streets alone. I mean someone esle could assult you again."

Why is she blushing? Is she sick?

"Hey are you sick or something?"

"N-no! Baka!"

So mean.

"Let's go already."

We went walking to her house. While we were walking she looked like she wanted to ask something.

"Do you want to ask something?"

"Well it's just...how old are you?"

"10."

"Eeeh!? Is that why you're short?"

I got mad. I shot her a look of anger.

"1 do not mention my height and 2 I skipped grades due to being a child prodigy."

"I see that would explain it."

*Sigh* Why did I have to be the shortest person in my school. Literally. The only loli in the school named Koneko Toujo is 4'6. While I'm 4'4. This sucksssssssss!

I hate being short.

"We're here."

"Oh really. Wait! Holly shit! Your house is huge!"

Her house wasn't even a house! It was a mansion.

"Yeah but I live here alone most of the time. My parents are usually traveling around the world."

"That sucks."

"I wish they would spend more time with me though."

"Well have a good night. See you tomorrow."

I then started walking to my house.

"Wait! Um...um...thanks for saving me earlier."

Again she started blushing, but more than usual.

"You've already thanked me enough."

"I know but...I just want to thank you more. Have good night."

Her face started getting closer mine. Wait what's happening?

*Chu*

She kissed my cheeeeek! Woah I think I'm starting to blush too!

"Wh-what was that for!?"

She gave me a teasing smile. Damn it! I hate teasing the most!

"Just part of my thanks. By the way you're so cute when you're embaressed! Bye bye!"

She went inside.

Damn it! I hate her!

"*Sigh* Might as well go home."

I started walking home and when I was crossing over a bridge I heard someone say name.

"Hey!"

I turned around. It was a girl who seemed my age with black hair and a good-sized bust. Hhmmm.

"What do you want?"

This chick looks like the bitchy girls from middle school that would prank nerds, like me, while pretending to like us. Happened to one of my friends. He was so embarrassed and humiliated he moved away. I then was mad. I then did prank on her. I was able to pass out naked photos of her. Now you're thinking what the hell! Right? Those were fake and besides she has done the same thing to other students. I also posted her embarressing secrets. In the end she was destroyed. I didn't get caught.

She left school and I never heard from her again.

"A-are you Nios Tanaka?"

"Yes why?"

She started blushing.

"I was wondering...if...if you would go out with me?"

Ah this bitch thinks I'm desperate? Well she'll have her answer. When she thinks she'll embarress me in front of people she'll be hit with a surprise.

"Um...okay."

"Really!?"

"Yes. So when do you want to go on a date."

"Um how about tomorrow at 5:30 at the mall's entrance?"

"Okay see you later...what's your name?"

"Yuuma Amano. And let me give you my phone number."

She gave me her phone number and looked happy.

"Well see you later Yuuma-chan."

"Bye Nios-kun!"

She waved good-bye with a smile. Damn she can act pretty well. Can't wait till I get her.

 **The Next Day**

*Yawn* Today's going to be a good day! Probably.

I got ready and ate some breakfeast. My parents are off in Tokyo working at something. I don't pay attention to their work lives. Don't judge me! I then went walking to school. *Whistling* This is a nice morning.

"Heeeyyy! Nios-kun!"

Shit! Who is it!? Oh it's Kiyome.

"Morning Kiyome."

"Hey I'm older! At least add "senpai" or "san" to my name!"

"Unless you're my sensei, mother, father, or some cool anime person I will not bother giving respect."

"Hmph! Well I'll let it slide. From now on you can call me Onee-chan."

"Hell no."

I looked at Kiyome and saw she was holding a bento. Oh right she said she would give me a bento today. It was just a rectangular box wrapped in a blue cloth.

"So is that the bento you said you'd give to me?"

I pointed at it. Immediatly she started blushing.

"W-well yeah. I didn't know what you would like so I made different types of food. Anyways I hope you would come to like it."

She seems really cute.

"You know if you would show that cute side of your's, you would've already had a boyfriend."

"B-baka!"

She's blushing again~.

"Anyways thanks for the meal."

I practically snatched the bento out of her hands.

"H-hey! Don't snatch people's bentos!"

"Well you said it was for me, but if you want it you can keep it."

I handed her the bento back.

"No you keep it! It was already touched by you! So keep it!"

"Okay."

After walk for a while we got near Kuoh.

"Wait hold on!"

"W-what is it?"

"We need to walk in at differnet times."

"What?"

"Well if I walk with you people would start noticing me and rumors would be spread every where."

She started looking hurt.

"So you don't want to walk with me?"

Her face is starting to get gloomy! Shit! Wait in anime wouldn't this mean a girl is crushing on a guy? And I'm the only one around. Does this mean she likes me?

No way. She's like 8 years older than me. I doubt she has interest in me. We barely met yesterday.

"No it's just...complicated. I don't like too much attention. So please understand."

"Fine. I understand."

Her mood got better by a little bit, but still seemed sad. I wonder why?

 **{Ca...ful...Pa..ner...El is..ter...uo...an...A...Vil...ha...he...ey..on..uo}**

The hell!? Did I hear that? Was it my imagination? I never thought I would say this, but I think I'm going crazy from watching too much anime.

* * *

 **From a certain Devil's point of view**

That boy outside the gate is...intriguing. I don't know why, but he just is. I need to keep on eye on him. I hear door opening. Is it Akeno?

"Buchou I have returned with the documents you've requested."

"Thank you Akeno."

I tuen my gaze back to the boy.

"Ara ara, buchou are perhaps in love with someone?"

"No. It's just I have found a possible peerage member."

"Who is it?"

"The boy outside the gate."

She looked out and was surprised.

"Ara ara, you sure have wierd taste in peerage members buchou."

"Do you perhaps know this boy?"

"Well not exactly. All I know is that his name is Nios Tanaka and he's a first-year. I saw him passing out flyers to for the creation of an anime club."

He seems to be an otaku. Odd but not bad.

"Well thank you for the information Akeno."

"You're welcome."

Hm. Who should I have to follow him around. Ah.

"Koneko I need you to follow Nios for me. And make sure to keep danger away from him."

"Hai buchou."

Hopefully he'll be a great addition to my peerage.

* * *

 **Back to Nios during lunch**

Man school is sssssssssooooooo boooooooorrrrrrrrrrring. And what's weird is that the school mascot, Koneko Toujo, has been following me all day. Pretty wierd if you ask me. Hhhhmmm. I'm lonely. Matsuda and Motohama are getting tgeir asses beat by the female-kendo club. Saji is doing tons of paperwork for the Stu. Council.

Loser. Sucks not having a lot of friends.

"Heeeyy! Nios-kun!"

I turn around and see Kiyome calling my name. Why?

"Sup Kiyome. What do you want?"

"W-Well I wanted to...eat with you."

She started blushing and wriggling. I'm starting to think she's liking me. Probably as a younger brother.

But I can't shake off the tought...

"Why?"

"W-Well I was justi thinking that you were lonely. So I thought I could give you some company. Hohoho!"

"No thanks. I'm going to meet my girlfriend at McDonalds. Later. Oh wait don't worry. I already ate your bento. It was delicious!"

I gave her a thumbs up. Wait, why is he shaking? Is she gonna blow!? Why is she is mad!?

"BAKA!"

She stormed off and was giving out a bad vibe. Why is she mad?

Oh well. I brought out my phone and called Yuuma.

"Hey Yuuma. I was wondering if you wanted to eat at McDonalds with me...Yeah okay...Fine we'll split the bill...bye. Meet you there."

Good thing Yuuma would pretend to be nice enough to split the bill.

I started walkling towards McDonalds and on the way I noticed Koneko. Might as well call her out. She's creepy.

"Oi! Koneko why are you following me?"

"!"

She came out and looked alarmed.

"...How did you notice me?"

She was giving me a bad vibe. She looks like she'll attack me.

"Well you've been following me all day and I've learned how to sense people after watching tons of anime. And before you ask, yes it is possibe, but it took me 2 months to learn how to do it."

She then sarted giving me a a puzzled expression.

"...Otaku."

"So? It just makes me feel better."

"...Pitiful."

"Wrong. I'm more than pitiful! I'm so pitiful that bullies can't even make my life more miserable than it already is! I'm so pitiful that even the school nerds that are always bullied, bully me! I'm so pitiful that even school counslors won't be able to offer advice to make my life better!"

Ha! Take that! I've learned that if you accept the insult and make it worse people tend to shut up. It apparently worked since Koneko can't even say anything.

"So why are you following me?"

"..."

"Not answering huh? Then let me take a guess."

Let's see. Koneko Toujo. School mascot, known to hate perverts, and to hit people who peek.

She's also in...

"It was your president's idea wasn't it?"

"!"

I forgot who her prez was. I think it was a popular person. Was it?

No wait. People are always begging to join. I think the prez was a girl.

"I'm right, right? Isn't your president Lia Neomie?"

"...It's Rias Gremory. Idiot."

Wait did she call me an idiot!? I'm way smarter than she is! I'm fucking 10 and I'm in her grade! And she's 15!

"I may be an idiot, but I at least I won't have swollen, pointy pimples as boobs for the rest of my life."

And she's starting to get mad. Really, really, really mad. Is she gonna punch me? My friend Matsuda was once punched for peeking on her.

He's a loli-con. Pedophile. And he did have to go to the hospital for 3 weeks due to his internal organs getting hurt pretty bad.

Shit she's walking towards me! Fuck!

Stay calm!

"...Get down!"

"Huh?"

She then jumped at me and tackled me! What the hell!?

"I was so close!"

Huh? Who said that? I looked up and saw a flying man? With black wings! So cool! But he does look sketchy. Like a person who scams others for a living.

"...Leave or I'll fight you."

"Hmph! I don't want to cause problems. Later!"

The guy flew off. Aaaaaand Koneko is still on me. Wait a guy with wings!? H-How!?...Is my life finally becoming an anime!?

"Hey can you get off of me?"

"...Sorry."

"No problem. I mean you did save my life. So thanks."

"...Your welcome."

Hope this works.

"Can you take me to your president. After all I do deserve an explanation for you following me."

"...Okay."

"Wait I have to call my gf."

After calling Yuuma I cancelled the date. She did sound sad after the news. Oh well. After the call finished Koneko punched me for making fun of her small boobs. She then led me to the ORC. The clubroom was in an old building. It looked really dark and creepy. I'm pretty sure tons of conspiracies are run down here. We finally arrived a door and stopped.

"...Buchou is in the other side of the door."

"Why do you keep pausing? I mean do you have some emo issues or what? Ack!"

She punched my gut! What the hell!? She opened the door and saw 3 other people. 2 were girls and the other one was a guy.

"Ara ara, Koneko why did you bring a guest? Is it your boyfriend?"

Wow I hate her already. The one that just spoke was one of the girls. She had a long ponytail tied with an orange ribbon. Her hair was black and her eyes were violet. Her curves were the most noticable feature though. I mean her TITS! THEY'RE HUGE! They're even bigger than Kiyome's!

It's taking all my will to not have my mouth hang down with surprise! And I looked at the other girl. And damn! Her tits were huge too! She had beautiful crimson hair and blue-green eyes. She also has an ahoge on her head. She reminds me of Medaka from Medaka Box.

"No I'm not. I asked her to take me here since I heard from her that the buchou here ordered her to follow me. So who was it?"

"Koneko why would you tell him?"

"...I didn't. He figured it out after noticing my following of him."

"Yeah pretty much. And since the crimson chick over there is talking to her like that, you must be her prez."

"Well you're smart I'll give you that."

"Smarter than you at least."

Ha! Let's see your reaction.

"Ara ara, well aren't you a sassy one."

"So I would like to know why you had an eye on me. Let me guess your some sort of princess with a knack of getting servants with sad pasts and powers. Oh and you have magic!"

"...Well you're not wrong."

"I'm on a roll! I want more guesses! Blondie can use swords, dark haired over here has eletric powers, crimson has destruction powers, and shortie over here has super strength with life-based powers!"

Everyone had their eyes wide open with surprise. Guess I'm right. Hahahahahah!

"So back to the original topic. Why're you stalking me?"

I decided to put a serious face so I could get some answers.

"...Well I'll make it blunt. We are devils and I want you to join us."

...What?

"Bullshit."

"Well it's understandable. I'll show my wings then."

Then the crimson chick grew wings! They looked like a bat's.

"Guess you're not lying. So why should I give up my humanity?"

"Well here's the benefits..."

She then explained to me that devils lost alot of their numbers during a great war with fallen angels and angels. They made up for the losses with [Evil Pieces]. [Evil Pieces] reincarnate other species to devils and are bound to masters. Only high-class devils can get [Evil Pieces]. Pure-Blooded devils usually are born with that right. Reincarnated decils start off as low-class but can thier way up. The people that are reincarnated using your [Evil Pieces] are referred as your peerage.

Peerages are important since they represent a devil's power. Peerages often compete in Rating Games. Basically their fights between peerages. The more you win the more power and status you gain. Sounds interesting.

"And that's about it."

"I see. Well if you want me that means I have a special power doesn't it?"

"Yes. So do you want join my peerage?"

She's looking a little hopeful.

"How about this. I'll flip a coin. If it's heads I don't join, but if it's heads I'll make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes. Since I have a special power the other factions would probably focus some attention towards me. If within 1 year I die you can make me your servant that is if you'll have any pieces left."

"Sounds interesting. I'll take the bet!"

I flipped the coin and it was...

* * *

 **A week later**

It's been a week since Yuuma asked me out. And nothing happened. I'm starting to like her now.

Hopefully she won't betray me. Well if she does I won't be surprised. Oh yeah Kiyome calmed down, but gets mad every time I mention my girlfriend. Wonder why...

Today we're going to have a date. My last date was a success apparently. I've been waiting for 5 minutes at our meeting spot. I got ready by brushing my teeth a lot and cleaning my new clothes. My parents still don't know abouf Yuuma. It's going to be shocker for sure!

"Nios-kun!"

Ah. I turn around see my cute (possibly fake) girlfriend. If you look at her violet eyes you can get lost dor a couple of minutes. And I did do that about 2 times already.

"Hey Yuuma. So are ready for a date?"

I said with a semi-fake smile.

"Yes of course!"

 **After a couple of hours**

It's the end of our date and nothing has went wrong. We went to the movies, ate at McDonalds, and played at the game centre.

We walked around a park and no one was there strangely. I'm guessing she's gonna prank me here. Time to have my guard up. We kept walking for a while and stopped at a fountain.

"Hey Nios-kun."

"What is it Yuuma?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our 1 week anniversary. Can you please listen to my wish?"

"What's the wish?"

"Will you die for me?"

Shit! She's a fallen angel! Time to bail! I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could!

"You won't get away~."

* **Swish***

I then felt something stab me. Shit I'm feeling woozy. I fell on the floor. There was blood everywhere.

"It was fun being with you. It was like playing house with a little kid, but it had to end. Goodbye Nios-kun~."

She flew off. That bitch! Time to call Rias.

 ***Magical portal***

"Looks like you lost the bet. Nios."

"Yeah. Hehehe. Can you reincarnate me now?"

"Yes. Rejoice as you are reborn to serve me."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's the end. Hope you enjoyed. I will make another story and I will update each chapter depending on how I feel. So I might make 2 chapters for this story and then I'll make 7 chapters for the other story. It'll be random. Peace!**


	2. I get wings! Arc 1-2

**This story was inspired by Inverted so it will be similar. The writer never finished it so it's a shame. The chapter starts off when Issei is unlocking his sacred gear. But instead it's Nios who's doing this.**

* * *

I, Nios Tanaka, am currently unlocking my sacred gear. My master, Rias Gremory, was the one who said I have one.

She and I did a bet. I lost. So I was reincarnated as her servant.

Sucks that I lost.

Hopefully I won't disappoint her. Will even if I get a shitty sacred gear I'll evolve it. So I can become an MC in my anime life.

Well one moment that has happened already makes me happy to live this long.

It was when Rias was naked and I felt her oppai. So soft. While she was sleeping I did pinch her nipple quickly.

I then went back to sleep quickly. Although she is hot with her long crimson hair, blue eyes, white skin, huge oppai, beautiful butt, and those sexy legs, I prefer milfs.

Then my parents came even though they were in Kyoto.

They do a lot of surprise returns without me knowing.

She is hotter than most milfs I've seen though.

"Nios close your eye and imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind."

"Let's see. Hhhmm. The strongest being would be Goku from DBZ."

I started imagining Goku doing his Kamehameha. It sure is cool.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

I got up and then lowered my arm.

"Now mimic that person's pose. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Well most people would be embarrassed doing this, but a true otaku wouldn't care!

"Kamehameha!"

I brought out my hands stuck together at chest level. And closed my eyes.

 ***FLASH***

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

A bright white light shined through out the room.

The source of that light came from my new servant's back.

Could it be a longinus?

I was right to reincarnate him.

I will surely adore him more in the future.

* * *

 **Back To Nios Pov**

I opened my eyes and I felt something on my back.

There were wings on back!

That's so cool! The bone parts were white and the feathers were blue. They were emitting blue glitter too.

The wings were pretty long too. So can I fly now?They looked like a futuristic jet pack. The blue feathers were also emitting blue glitter.

"I see no wonder you took up all my [Pawn] pieces."

"So depending on how strong people are they'll be able to use up more pieces?"

"Yes but potential is also a factor."

I look at everyone's expressions. They seemed shocked.

Is this a legendary sacred gear?

"Let me see here."

Rias went a book shelf. She pulled out a book with weird symbols.

"Um what is that book about?"

"This a book with sacred gear information written down."

"Is my sacred gear an unknown one?"

"Well I feel like I've seen something about your sacred gear in this book. I'm just checking...ah here it is."

She's just reading silently! Tell me already!

"Buchou is my sacred gear okay?"

She looked at me with a "are you serious look?"

She then started giggling.

"hehehehe...hahaha!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Sorry. It's just your sacred gear is better than okay. It's a longinus. There are only 13 of them and they are the strongest type of sacred gear."

"Isn't longinus the spear that killed Jesus Christ?"

"Yes. We call them longinus because they have the potential to kill gods."

So I can kill gods!?

Awesome!

"Ara ara, looks like we added a strong member."

"...Surprising."

"Congratulations on getting a longinus Tanaka-kun."

So much praise.

"So what special powers does my sacred gear have buchou?"

"Your sacred gear is called Divine Dividing. Every 10 seconds you'll be able to absorb half of your target's power. In order for you to target someone you have to physically thouch him or her. But if the last person you touched was a comrade you'll be divinding their power. Although the sacred does have more limits. Such as you can only as much as your physically able to. The excess power will be discharged through your wings. In order to be able to hold more power you have to train more and more."

So Op but so nerfed.

"Uh buchou I don't think Gods would wait 10 seconds for me to divide their power."

"Yes that's right. If your enemy knew about your sacred gear they would try to kill you as fast they could. So that is why you should learn some hit-and-run tactics."

"Man that's so boring."

I probably have some super saiyan form with my sacred gear.

If this thing can kill gods why is it so limited.

This is a shitty sacred gear.

 **[Be quiet brat! Back when I was alive I was feared by many Gods and Demons]**

Who said that!?

 **[It's me Albion. The White Heavenly Dragon spirit who resides in this sacred gear]**

So cool! I have dragon spirit!

"Guys I have talking dragon spirit inside my sacred gear!"

 **[Yes hello there devils. I am Albion the White Heavenly Dragon. I hope you could take good care of my host as he seems...unreliable.]**

"Hey I'm pretty reliable!"

"Don't worry Albion-sama I'll make sure my adorable servant becomes a good man when he grows up."

 **[Thank you Gremory. Nios if you need me just ask. I'll go back to sleeping.]**

"Why does everyone treat me like a kid."

"...Because you are one. Shota."

"Shut up! I don't see you any more mature than I am Loli!"

She started glaring at me. Crap.

"Well Nios now that's over you nees to pass out all these flyers."

"So I'm going to be a servant dor the rest of my life?"

I really don't think I can live with these people for the rest of my life.

Especially Rias. She seems like she's strict, spoiled, and has too high of expectations towards me.

She might be kind but still.

"Don't be so sad. If you work hard enough you can someday have your own servants."

"Really!?"

I can then have a harem!

My friends Matsuda and Motohama said real men have harems!

"Okay I'll start now!"

I took the boxes full of flyers and ran out through the door.

* * *

 **After a couple of days**

"Buchou I've finished!"

"Good job Nios. Now that you finished handing out flyers you'll now make a contract."

Apparently normal devils have familers that pass out flyers but since I'm a newbie I have to get some expierence and pass them out.

Akeno drew a seal on me that symbolizes my affiliation with the Gremory.

I got on a huge circle that's on the floor.

It looked like some voodoo shit.

When I got on it power started rushing through me.

"Now Nios you what do right?"

"Yeah. Fufill my client's wish, get compensation, and set a contract."

"Okay then. Akeno make preparations."

Akeno started chanting and the circle glowed.

Then a flash appeared.

When it died down I said,"Hello there. I'm the devil who'll fufill your wish tonight."

"Ara ara, looks you can't teleport."

"Huh?"

I open my eyes and see I'm still here in the ORC room.

"Is this thing broken?"

"...Failure."

"Haha...Tanaka-kun the teleportation circle isn't "broken"."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Nios the teleportation requires the user to have a certain amount of demonic power to activate."

"Oh so the teleportation needs a lot of demonic power. Makes sense this thing does warp through time and space."

"The opposite...the required demonic power is extremely low. So low even children can use it."

Wait what!? But I'm a child!

"So then do I have to ride a bike?"

"Yes."

"But what devil has riden a bike to get to a client's house!?"

Koneko then pointed at me!

"Hey shut up!"

"...I didn't say anything."

"Nios get going! You can't have the client waiting!"

She then handed me a bike. So depressing.

"Wait! I have wings! Albion!"

 **Flash!**

Wings grew out of my back!

I learned to summon them by shouting Albion's name.

I'm currently learning how to summon them without shouting.

"I'll fly there in a cool fashion! Later!"

I ran and jumped through the window and flew the client's house.

After 2 minutes I got there.

 **[I can't believe my power is being used to fly to a client's house.]**

Don't be like that. I'm pretty sure you've used your power for stupid things back then. When you were alive.

I knocked on the door and someone finally answered.

"Who is it?"

"Ah I'm the devil you summoned."

"Yeah right! I called for Koneko-chan! And besides you didn't come through the ad!"

"Well I couldn't teleport! Okay!? I have serious below average demonic power or mana to teleport! I had to fly using wings! Even though it's cool it's embarressing to be the only one not being able to teleport! Aaaauuuuh!"

I fell on my knees and started shedding tears!

It's embarressing to cry! And I'm 10!

Then the client's door opened.

"Do you want to come in?"

The client let me in and he gave me some tea.

I looked around and his place was filled...with manga, light novels, and anime!

He's an otaku like me!

"So why do you call Koneko-chan regularly?"

"Well I like to dress her up in a school uniform and make her save me."

I pictured it in my mind and it did not look right at all.

"Well that's...unusual, but I'm sure there is weirder. So what do you want me to do?"

"Well what can you do?"

"I have wings of a dragon."

"Show me!"

"Albion!"

As soon as I said the name a flash manifested and I grew my sacred gear's wings.

"Woah. That is some cool anime item."

"You bet."

"Well let me think about my wish."

After 2 minutes he thought of something.

"I want you to make me rich!"

I used a magical techno pad and typed the wish with his name.

This thing accurately determines how much the wish is worth depending on the wisher's life.

The more the wisher's life is worth the less the wish will cost.

I searched it and the results are in.

"For that you would have to die the instant you touch the money."

"What!?"

"Yeah sorry about that. How about another wish?"

"Well how about a harem?"

I typed it in. Load, load,load, and finished.

"The instant you see the girls you would die."

"Seriously!?"

He started crying. I felt bad.

"Do you want to see some anime togther?"

"Okay but after that can we battle play?"

"Anything to make you feel better."

 **The Next Day**

I was standing in front of Rias while she sitting in her big desk.

She seemed angry and was lifting her right eyebrow. She wasn't saying anything.

I was standing in front of her nervously.

Yesterday my client and I (his name Morisawa) battle played a crossover between DBZ and Bleach.

He was Freeza and I was Ichigo. It was fun.

"...Nios."

Geez her tone was deep and scary.

"Yeah."

"You and the client watched anime together, and what happened after that? What about the contract?"

"Well the contract became invalid and then we battle played with a crossover theme."

"Battle play?"

"It's when people pretend to be certain characters and have an imaginary fight."

I explain this seriously after all I am an otakuuuuuuuu!

"Sorry about not getting a contract hahaha."

Man this sucks. I'm like the only devil in this place to not get a contract.

"...After the contract, we ask the client, to fill in the questionare on the leafet we gave them. We ask the client,"How was your contract with a devil?" The questionare which is filled appears in this leafet, but..."

Rias then showed me the paper with the review.

This reminds me of a review for a resturant.

It said,"[I really enjoyed mh time witn Nios-kun. He was also cool with his wings and was pretty funny. I hope next time I could make a contract with him properly.]"

"This is the questionare filled by the client."

-!

I became very happy!

Morisawa...Even though I didn't do much yet you...

"This is first time I've recieved feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do at first. That's why I put on a weird expression because I didn't know how to react to this."

"Well sure need to practice your expression because you seemed like you were going fo kill me. Hahahaha..."

No one laughed along. Seriously?

"To Devils, what's important is that we actually make a contract with humans who summoned us. We then receive the price from them. That's how Devils have lived for a long time ago. …I didn't know how to react because this is the first time I encountered an incident like this. You might have failed as a Devil but the client was happy with you."

Rias had a puzzled expression, but smiled.

"But it's interesting. That is certain. There wasn't any Devil like you, but you really are an interesting boy. You might become the number 1 Devil for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. Okay?"

"Yes I'll try my best to get a contract!"

"Good then, but now I'll need you to pass out more leafets."

"Eeeeeehhhh! You're evil! Do you know how hard it is for me to pass out leafets!"

Akeno and Kiba giggled while Koneko just kept eating, but I could she was enjoying it.

* * *

I was walking back home and man I am bored.

Hope something interesting happens.

 **[Well Nios your wish will be granted.]**

What do you mean Albion?

 **[A fallen angel is coming towards you.]**

Is it strong?

 **[With your current level of power you have an 86% of winning.]**

Looks like that training has paid off.

Yep I've been training my ass off, ya know?

"Albion!"

My wings appeared and I waited for my enemy. Of course if Rias knew I was doing this she would kick my ass.

A few moments later a lady appeared above my head. She seemed to be 5'9, navy blue hair, was wearing a violet trenchcoat-like top with a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. Her top was open so I could see most of her cleavage! She alao wore a golden necklace.

"Hm. Looks you did have a dangerous sacred gear after all. We right to kill you, but you were reincarnated. Don't worry I'll get rid of you soon enough."

"I would like to see you try...stripper."

She made an angry expression. Yeesh.

"Just die!"

She manifested a yellow spear of light and threw it towards me! Ha! Rias told me before it's dangerous for devils to touch it! So I flew up avoiding it on the way. I sped up and used an uppercut on her chin from below.

Yes now I can use divide!

 **[Divide]**

"Huff huff! Why do I feel so weak?"

"It's because I used divide on you! Now you're strength is at half."

"D-Damn you!"

She flew straight at me! I waited until the last moment and dodged! I grabbed her collar and pulled her back. I then used demonic power to enhance my fist and punched her! She was sent flying. I walked up to her and seemed unconscious.

Yes my first victory! Time to to home.

 **[Nios wait. Why don't you make her your Blood Slave?]**

A blood slave?

 **[It's when you make your target drink you're blood and he or she is linked to you. It's a lot like the [Evil Pieces] except they can't har, you and you can set "rewards" and "punishments"]**

How do I set the "punishments" and "rewards"?

 **[You have to right certain runes with your blood on your target's body]**

Do they have to be specific runes?

 **[It can be any language really. The magic works best in your own language]**

Thanks for the tips. I'm going to have so much fun.

* * *

 **1:30 in the morning**

I was waiting for my new slave to wake up. After a while she did.

"W-Where am I!?"

"You're in my house. So what's your name fallen angel?"

"Like I'll tell you. I-ack!"

"Oh are you in pain? I'll ask again. What's your name?"

"What did you do to me-aaaaahhhhh!"

"Look the pain's gonna egt worse if you don't tell me your name."

She looked in a lot of pain. So much she's tearing up.

"...It's Kalawarner."

After she said that she started blushing.

"Good to now my slave's name."

"I will never serve you! I serve Aza-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

This time she started drooling and screamed louder.

"You want to know you're in pain huh? Well I made you a blood slave. I put runes that "punish" you when you disobey your orders or say you don't serve me. The "punishment" is that every time you disobey me or announce you serve someone else you feel pain. Every time you get "punished" you'll feel 8 times more pain than the last time you were "punished". But there is a "reward" system for you. If you d what I say or do something I like you'll be "rewarded" with pleasure. You get 50% more pleasure than your last "reward". But you'll only get rewarded depending on how much I want you to obey and circumstances are also a factor. You felt pleasure when you told me your name didn't you?"

She started glaring at me. Hahahaha...I guess most people would be mad.

"Oh and if you kill me you'll feel so much pain you'll be dead. Here's a sample."

I snapped my fingers and Kalawarner immediatly felt pain worse than most people can imagine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I snapped my fingers again. The pain stopped andright after she showed a face of pleasure.

"Iiiyyaaaaaaaa! It feels so good!"

I looked down and my bed was getting wet.

I snapped my fingers and it stopped.

"Now you know what to do right?"

"...Yes."

"Oh I almost forgot. No one would be able to pleasure you without my permission. Not even yourself. Try it. Now."

She hesitated but eventually brought her fingers to her wet pussy and started fingering herself.

She showed an expression of shock due to not feeling any pleasure.

"Now let me do it."

I then put 2 of my fingers into her wet pussy. I kept shoving them in and out. Her pussy got wetter and wetter.

"Ah~. More! Give me more~!"

I stopped and licked some of her juices off my finger.

"Tastes really sweet. Kinda like honey. Want some?"

She slowly grabbed my hand and then sucked my fingers.

"Like your cum?"

"...Yes. Please pleasure me more."

"Okay but from now on you have to call me Nios-sama. Understand?"

I personally think Kalawarner is similar to my type. She may not be a milf, but she seems like a sexy mature woman.

"Hai...Nios-sama."

It sure feels nice to be called my name with "sama" by a sexy woman.

"Let me feel your oppai."

She unbuttoned her tight trenchcoat and her huge oppai popped out! I blushed and felt Nios Jr. trying to break free! I steeled my will and grabbed them! They were bigger than my hands! Some of her tits were

Her pretty pink nipples, softness, shape, and beautiful skin were making me hornierand hornier by the second! I moved them around. Damn it feels good!

"Iyaa~ Please do whatever you want to me!"

I grabbed even harder and Kalawarner moaned louder! Time for "that"!

I stopped and pinched her nipples!

"Mmmm...aahhh~"

Does she like her nipples getting pinched? I guess I should take it a step further.

I then twisted her nipples!

"Iiyaaaaa~! I-If you keep doing that I'm going to cuuuuum!"

To late she came. My sheets got seriously wet. I was about to take it further but my parents awoke.

"Nios shut the hell up! It's like 2 in the morning!"

"If you stay up longer I'll come down there and kick your ass!"

My parents came back like 2 days ago.

Guess I should stop. I decided to sleep on Kalawarner's tits. They felt nice.

She then wrappped her body around my mine. Since I was a lot shorter it looked like I was her hugging pillow.

Time to sleep then. Hopefully Rias won't bitch on me tommorrow.

* * *

 **And that is the end for this chapter. Sorry I haven't posted. I had to do a lot of homework and I rewrote my plot. Well I'll post the next chapter on Tuesday by the latest. And sorry I skipped the morning after Nios's reincarnation but I accidentally deleted the doc and I was too lazy to restart.**


	3. I meet a blonde sister! Arc 1-3

**Hey guys! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Now to answer some questions. Well only 1.**

 **Sneak135 something (sorry I can't remember your username): I don't know. I'll probably just add one of them. Or both. Mabye.**

 **Um this story will be short. Probably anywhere from 30-50 chapters. Hope you'll keep reading though.**

* * *

I, Nios Tanaka, am currently really happy. I awoke next to a mature, big breasted chick.

I prefer milfs. Anyways to make story short I made this chick, who happens to be a fallen angel, my slave with blood.

Well only powerful beings are able to do this. I own a longinus sacred gear that is haunted by the heavenly dragon Albion.

It sort of makes me a dragon too since dragon-slaying powers are super effective against me.

Anyways, my slave's name is Kalawarner and she has to do what I want or shd feels a lot of pain, but if she does what I want shd feels pleasure, depends on how much I want her to obey the order though.

It's all part of the "punishment" and "reward" I implanted on the blood. Last night I fingered her and and grabbed her boobies!

Most men would be insanely jealous! Bwahahahaha! Guess I should open my eyes.

I opened them and saw sunlight coming from outside through my windows and illuminating my room.

It seemed really nice. I move head backwards.

SQUISH

Something's squishy and soct behind my head...oh yeah. Kalawarner's boobs.

Last night she slept shirt naked with me while holding onto me. Her boobs were side pillows. Nice.

Man she is hot. I can't wait until I do "that". Hehehehehe. Oh she's waking up.

"*Yawn* Good morning Nios-sama."

"Morning Kalawarner. You know what I'll call you Kala. Mabye pet or slave."

"Please call me whatever you desire to."

Hhhhmmm. In front of people I'll call her Kala and in private pet or slave will do. Kinda turns me on.

"Guess Kala will do."

Wait will she let ke do "that"?

"Kala...let me suck your oppai."

She blushed a little, but nodded.

She let go of me and I tuned around. I then let loose!

My mouth latched onto her to right nipple.

CHU

I sucked on it and her nipple tastes good. I don't know why but it did.

"Iya! Nios-sama~"

"*Suckle* *Suckle* CHUU!"

"Mn~! Noooo~! Nios-sama please don't bite too hard~! Aaaah~!"

I was sucking like crazy! Like a baby that wanted milk. I started biting harder. I then tugged her nipple with my teeth.

"Ah! I-I'm going to...cum!"

I then heard her cum. I stopped and looked at my bed sheets. Wow. That is a lot of cum. Must be part of the "reward" system.

Time to lose your virginity Nios! I was about to take off my pants, but...my door opened.

"Nios! What's with the...noise? W-Who is that women!? Tou-san! I think we'll be grandparents soon!"

My mom started walking down the stairs. What the hell!? Will I get in trouble!?

"Nios-sama. Do you want me to kill her?"

"No! She's my mom!"

"I understand. So she'll be the grandmother of my children. I have to make a good first impression."

"Wait! Kids!?"

"Yes. Many female fallen angels love to make families with strong male warriors. Well that applies to most females of other species."

"But I can't have kids yet! "

Kalawarner then put a face of sadness.

"...Is my body not satisfactory?"

"No! It's super sexy and hot! I was planning on having sex with you every night from now on!"

Shit! I can't believe I said that out loud! Aaaaahhh! My face is getting red!

I look at Kalawarner and she seemed happy.

"Thank you Nios-sama."

I guess it's fine then.

"So when can you impreganate me? Don't worry I'll still make sure to pleasure you when you want. You don't have to help me take care of our child if you don't want..."

"That's the problem...I'm 10. I can ejaculate, but I'm not able to impregnate other women."

This is killing my prriiiiiiiidddeeee!

Kalawarner was shocked.

"...I understand. Until you become a man we can practice as much as you want to."

Wait. I need to ask this.

"Um...I'll be having a harem. So will you be okay."

"Yes most powerful men in the supernatural world have multiple women. It's natural. Woman crave strong men."

Then I can seriously have a harem! I was alright to have Kalawarner with me, but now...I will become the ULTIMATE HAREM KING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"I guess we should get ready."

Kalawarner then helped me dress. It was awkward, but felt nice.

She wore the same clothes as yesterday. We went down stairs to confront my parents.

Kalawarner started the conversation.

"Hello Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. My name is Kalawarner and I have been engaged to Nios-sama. Please accept me as your daughter-in-law."

She said all this in a respectful tone and bowed!

My parents seemed shocked, but my dad recovered first.

"Well Kalawrner...san how old are you?"

"I am currently 20."

"You do realize my son is 10 right?"

"Yes, I am aware, but I don't care about age. I have fallen for him and will wait for him until he is 18 to get married."

My parents were shocked and I'm embarressed!

They then looked happy?

"Thank goodness! MyI

son finally found him a woman! I was thinking I would never become a grandmother because my son is such an otaku!"

"And she's faithful too!"

My mother grabbed Kalawarner's hands.

"Please take care of our worthless son!"

"Wait! You don't care that she's 10 years older than I am!?"

"Well we are pretty open about love. To be honest even if you had sister and you guys did incest we would support it. Besides your father is 13 years older than I am."

"Wow. That would explain why you look way younger than he does."

"Also I dated him when I was 10."

"...I give up. I'm going to school. Kala help my mother around the house."

"Hai Nios-sama. Have a good day."

"Why do you call him with a "sama" honorific?"

"It is because I am his slave."

"...I-I support you s and m play, but please don't leave scars on Kalawarner-san Nios."

"Never knew my own son is into that."

"Could be worse."

I ran out with an embarressed face. Damn it!

I kept walking and suddenly

BUMP

Who bumped into me!?

"Hawaau!"

I looked behind me and see sister on the ground. Seriously? She's taller than me and she tripped.

"You should watch where you're going, but are you ok?"

I gave her my hand so she could stand up.

Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Hhhhmmm. Her voice sounds like a 15 to a 17 year old's. A sister this young?

The wind blew and as a result it blew off the sister's veil. Wh-What is this!? Some cliche anime meeting?

Her hair, that was hidden underneath the veil, fell down to her shoulders and it was...blonde?

Must be foreigner, like Kiba. Probably.

Aaaand her hair was sparkling under the sunlight. She had pretty emerald green eyes that would suck you in.

Ssssssssssoooooooooooooooo...not my type.

Well I like blonde milfs the most, buuuuuuuuuut this sister was 5'1 and from I could tell she looks like a loli.

She'll probably attract a lot of gkod looking guys with her beauty...wait she's a sister, so she can't get married. Sucks to be her.

Aaaaaand I realize just now I've been staring for a while. Hopefully she didn't notice.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

Shit! She noticed.

"Sorry I have a mental condition where I would freeze up and stare."

Nice! I saved it!

"O-Oh okay."

I picked up her veil which was nearby.

"So you traveled here?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows.

Wait. What? But the church closed down 3 years ago. This is fishy.

*Flash Back*

* * *

 _"Buchou where do fallen angels usually hang out?"_

 _"They usually make abonded churches their base along with stray exorcists. They would also go out of their way to destroy holy objects because they usually hold some type of grudge towards their former master, God."_

 _"Petty losing jackasses."_

 _Everyond giggled except Akeno. She still held her usual smile, but it seemed fake for a moment._

 _"Their current master, Azazel, is very intersted in sacred gear users. Especially the longinus wielders. They've been a to create rituals where they would be able to extract sacred gears from people, but that would mean death to the wielders."_

 _"Not gonna lie loginus sounds helarious. But do you think Old Crow Winged Nerd would go after me?"_

 _Rias then pulled Nios into hug which resulted in having his face covered with Rias's breasts._

 _"!"_

 _"Don't worry I won't let anyone touch you my adorable Nios."_

 _"Mmmmffff! Okay first of all get your big ass tities out of my face! And second of all don't treat with affection! I hate! I'm not some toy ya know!"_

 _Nios pulled away with a red face. Rias pouted a little. She was also shocked that a boy would try to stop a hug from her._

 _"If you would excuse me now I 'm going to pass out fliers."_

 _Nios then left in a quick manner to pass out a box full of fliers._

 _What the other members didn't know was that she has been developing bits of feelings for him everyday. The answer to this: simple. Divine Dividing also has a strong charasmatic aura that is emmitted from the wielder once it's awoken. The other members aren't developing feelings like Rias due to not being in close contact with him. Since Rias is the one who has slept naked with him naked (after she awakened his wings) when Nios was in the nurse's office due to some devil sickness and Rias went over to cast some healing demonic-power she was s_ _ubjuctated to his charisma. Resulting in developing bits of romantic feelings for him every day._

 _Over time the other female members may gain feelings for him as well._

* * *

Yeah this is really fishy. Could there be fallen angels there?

Need to ask my pet after school.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

Oh so she can't speak japanese. (neither can I after all I'm writing in english)

Wait mabye I can understand her because of my devil side's ability "language".

Rias explained it like this,"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

When I was in my english class I was able to understand more than usual. I practically learned to speak in it, but I get confused on infinitves, gerunds, and other crap like that.

So confusing. I wonder if Akeno, Rias, and the others get really good grades on english because of their ability. Cheaters.

I'm guessing this nun is from somewhere in Europe. I'm mostly guessing Italy!

But I may as well see how this plays out.

"I know where the church is. Want me to take you there?"

"Really? Thank you~ This is all thanks to the lord!"

Yeah sure.

We were walking and suddenly,"Uwaaaaaah!"

Must be a kid crying. Wait, aren't I kid? If so do I have the right to call other people my age "kid"?

So complicated.

The sister went up to the kid.

"There there. You're a boy and you shouldn't be crying over a wound like this."

The kid's mom was there and looked at her with a weird expression. Both of them couldn't understand what she was saying.

Asia puts out her palms towards the kid's wound, which was on his knee.

A geen light was being emitted and the kid's showed an expression of utter shock.

Asia was showing a bright smile with a caring expression.

She must really be kind. She...was taken advantage of and was betrayed as well.

 **[How did you arrive to that conclusion?]**

Oh hey Albion. Well I know when someone's been taken advantage of and besides I've been betrayed a couple of times, but "she" was the one who hurt me the most.

 **[Right that falls angel that killed you. What are you going to do to her once you find her?]**

Kill or inslave her. She has to suffer one way or another. But for now I'll enjoy my devil hood.

I then looked towards Asia and see she healed the kid's injury. Must be a sacred gear since she's most likely human.

But the mother takes her son's hand and says,"Let' leave! Avoid strange people!"

That total bitch! I'm so gonna kick her ass!

"Hey you bi-"

"It's okay I'm used to being avoided."

The sister showed a face of sadness. She probably became a sister after using her power. Wait peopls who preform mkracles are called saints, so why is she here? By all rights if she healed people she would be considered a saint, so why is he here to work in an abonded church that's possibly filled with fallen angles?

"Hey! Onee-san! Thank you!"

At least the kid wasn't a dick.

"The kid said thank you."

She brightened up.

"By the way that power of yours is...cool."

"Thank you. It was a power given by God."

We walked a bit more and we arrived at the church.

MASSIVE CHILLS

W-What the hell!? Why am I...scared? Is it because of the church? And I'm starting to sweat.

"This is the place! Thank you for taking me here!"

She bowed.

"No prob."

"I would like to offer you tea as an of my gratitude."

"Can't. I have to school and I going to run late if I stay over."

"...But that's..."

She looks troubled but I can't stay here. After all if this thing is still up and running angels would start shooting me with a bunch of light spears.

"My name is Nios Tanaka. Call me Nios. What's your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

She's a good girl.

"Let's meet again some day sister Asia."

"Yes! Nios-kun I will definitely meet you again!"

I then walked off.

 **After School**

"You must never go near that church again."

Yeesh, I knew she would get mad, but come on. She seems super serious.

More than usual and I sense some anger in this tone.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

I know devils and angels are like arch nemesises but is it really this bad?

Why is the supernatural all about fighting and killing for no damn reason? It's way worse than human affairs.

"Psssssh. That church was abonded. I pretty sure regular angels don't go around them."

"That's true, but fallen angels could've attacked you."

She's getting more mad.

"So I could've handled them."

I started at mysef with my thumb like how anime characters do that when being arrogant. I've always wanted to do that.

"Last night I was able to enslave a fallen angel that attaked me."

"What?"

"Yeah. Last night a female fallen angel attacked me, but I defeated her. It was pretty one-sided. I was also able to enslave her with my blood, so she has to do everything I say. Even ecchi things too. Fufufufuf."

PULL

Ah! Son of a bitch! Rias is pulling my cheeks!

"W-What the hell!? Wias!"

"A fallen angel attacked you? And you didn't turn back to report it!"

"Yeah sho!?"

She then...pouted?

"You didn't have sex with that fallen angel did you?"

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh...nooo?"

Why does she want to know?

MORE PULLING

"Waaaaaah! Shtop pulling!"

"You're not allowed to have sex with the fallen angel, okay?"

I pulled away after giving it my all.

"You may be master, but you're not my mom! Besides why would you care if I had sex with my slave!? After all you did sleep naked with me a couple of times!"

"Hmph!"

She's still pouting!

Gaaaaaaaaahhh!

"Kiba back me up on this!"

"You should listen to what buchou says Tanaka-kun."

He said that with a smile! That bastard!

"Toujo hel- never mind. You're useless when I need help."

GLARE

She's glaring at me.

"Anyways, don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Nios."

"Tch! Whatever."

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

"Wah! How did you get there!?"

She just snuck up behind me without getting caught.

"Akeno, is it something urgent?"

Akeno's expression changed.

"We've been given an order to hunt a stray."

Seriously? She ignored me!

* * *

 **Aaaand that's a wrap! Next chapter a whole lot of action happens...hopefully. Next chapter will be between 5000-6000 words long. And sorry for the lack of action or progession on this chapter, but hopefully next chapter makes up for it. Oh and Kiyome will show up next chapterr too. The harem list is what for sure I'll be adding. Add some suggestions**

 **Harem:Yasaka,Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Kiyome,Kuroka,and Kunou**


	4. Why her? Arc 1-4

Hey **guys this a new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. Updated harem list in the bottom. This fanfic will be very fast paced so I may lack detail. I own nothing except my oc. I have used quotes straight from the book.**

* * *

We, the ORC, were walking towards an abonded warehouse were a "stray devil" is currently residing in.

It's name is Visor and its been luring many humans in there. After it successfully lured them here, Visor ate them.

Apparently stary devils are devils who left their masters or killed them. When one is found other devils are ordered to kill them.

Fallen angels and regular angels also kill them when they are encountered since they pose a threat.

Man. Why do I have to hunt for them? Sssssssoooooooo much work!

Am I gonna have to be ordered to do this when I become High-Class?

"...Smell of blood."

Koneko then covers her nose with her uniform.

I don't smell anything. She must have some sense of smell.

"Are you dog or something?"

GLARE!

"Stop glaring at me. It's annoying."

"Hahaha. Sorry Tanaka-kun, but Koneko-chan doesn't like dogs."

"Really? Is she some cat lady then?"

PUNCH!

"Ow! What the hell!? Tch! Petty bitch."

Koneko threw another punch, but I saw this so I dodged by using the thrusters in my sacred gear to quickly to move to the right.

"Ha! Suck it!"

I then flew around the warehouse.

"Nios get down or you'll attract the attention of the stray devil."

She sounds serious.

"Fine."

I flew down to be near them.

When is the stray gonna get here?

"Nios, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

"But I already know how to fight."

"You only won because the fallen angel underestimated you. And while we're on tnat subject bring her to me tommorrow. Understand?"

"Haii."

"Well tonight you'll be a spectator."

"That sucks. Can't I fight pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Come on! I want to fight!"

PULL

She's pulling my cheek! What the hell!? This bitch!

"Kay! Fwine! I'll watch!"

She finally let go.

I muttered,"Bitch."

"What was that?"

"I said Koneko almost made me get stitches."

"Oh well need me to heal you tonight with my magic? I'll be gentle~"

That bitch! No no no no no! She's doing the smile!

"No thanks. I'll vomit if I see you naked again."

She pouted.

PULL

"I'm sowy!"

She let go.

"In all seriousness I'll also explain the traits of my servants."

"Oh yeah huh. You did say something about [Evil Pieces] giving people powers, right?"

"Yes, devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Great. A history lesson. Yopee.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Rias.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno then continued it.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

"Wow devils really fell. Sucks to be one of them...shit. I barely remembered I'm a devil."

They all started sweatdropping,

Rias started talking again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

I see.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

"So a shitty mideaval society uses a real life chess game to progress in fame and status? And use slaves as well and it's considered common? Wow and here I thought human society was horrible."

"Ara ara, you shouldn't be talking. After all you own a slave. I was wondering if I could borrow it every once in a while. Ufufufufufu."

She seems different.

"I guess I am a hypocite and no I will not lend her to you."

"Ara ara, Please? I'll pay you back with anything you want~"

Did she just shake her chest? She's teasing me...again!

"There's nothing I want from you, so no."

"Well that's a shame."

I then whispered to Rias,"Is Akeno a lesbian?"

"...Well it's hard to explain. She is a sadist, so she does get pleasure out of toturing people. Females are no exception."

"Oh. So she's into BDSM...seriously?"

She nodded. Wow. I'm a bit scared. Well I guess I can't say anything since knowing I own a slave does turn me on.

"To continue the lecture,I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Nios and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"Oh so you guys...are total noobs! And if you haven't participated in Rating Games, I'm guessing you guys are...really weak compared to a pro huh?"

"Yes. I suppose you can put it that way, but I am stronger than most devils my age."

"Still means your weak."

PULL

"I'm sowy."

She let go. Damn it! She keeps pulling my cheek! I feel sodry for her husband.

"What piece am I?"

"Nios, you are-"

Rias stopped there.

I feel it. Killing intent. Its being felt all over mg body. It feels like a thousand, cold needles penetrating my skin.

...Exciting. So this is how killing intent feels.

When Kala was targeting me she half-assed it, so she didn't bother releasing bloodlust.

So how will my enemy look like.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice huh? Typical psycho killer voice.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Rias says it confidently.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

Sheesh! Someone needs to work on their creepy ass laugh.

A lady came out of the shadows...and she's topless?

She has decent boobs, but she's missing her lower-half.

STEP

What the hell? These are very heavy steps. Someone needs to lose weight.

Woah! Son of a bitch! That lady who was floating actually had a lower-half! And it was that of a monster's! So ugly!

And she's wielding a spear on both hands!

Her lower-half had 4 had huge legs with sharp clawed paws! She also has a snake tail! And it's moving!

That thing's 5 meters tall!

...Why can't I be tall!?

"Your fucking dead! Albion!"

My wings appear ready for battle!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The stray screamed. Rias justed laughed it off with her nose.

"You sure do speak in stylish nose. Yuuto!"

"Hai!"

Swoosh!

Kiba then ran towards the stray in an insanely fast speed! I can barely keep up! If I didn't train I wouldn't even be able to see him!

"Nios, I will continue the lecture from before."

"Wait! So I don't get to fight!?"

"No. Today you'll be watching."

"But, that's not fair!"

"If you fought it wouldn't be wierd if you got in the way and were killed."

"Tch! This sucks."

I retracted my wings. Rias is being a bitch.

"To continue Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

Kiba then stops running and pulls out a sword from a scabbard. Cool! A sword!

SHINE

Cooooooollllll! The sword reflected the light of the moon! Shiny.

SU!

Holy shit! Kiba dahed towards the stray again and used his sword to slice off her arms! He's so coooooooollllll!

"Gyaaaaaaah!"

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

"Yet he's stilla weak noobie compared to the pros who are way faster."

Rias was about to pinch me, but I dodged by leaning back like a boss.

Wait! Koneko is approaching the stray!

"Is it okay for Koneko to approach that stray?"

" Koneko, she is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh. Koneko was just stomped on. Is she okay?

Wait the stary's foot didn't hit the floor. Did something prevent it from stomping on Koneko?

Wait! What!? Koneko is lifting the foot up!

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

LIFT!

Koneko completely lifts up the monster.

She's really strong.

"…Fly."

Koneko jumped up towards it's stomach and sent a sharp punch!

BAM!

Woah. She did sent it flying.

Oh crap. I remember Morisawa. Kinda creepy he's into Koneko.

I should probably not come in too much contact with her or her punch towards my head will kill me.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!"

The stray starts staring at Akeno. Akeno makes a fearless laugh after seeing the stray's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno raises her hands and then,

FLASH!

She's summoning lightning bolts to hit the stray!

Woah.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The stray is getting eletrcified pretty badly.

It's body has been burned pretty bad. Aaaaand smoke is coming from it's body.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the stray.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The stray gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Akeno' face is pretty creepy and cold even though she seems like she's having a good time. Her smile is the worst though.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

"Why is she the ultimate sadist? I mean I'm pretty some sadists are worse."

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

She ignored me. *Sigh* I hate her.

"She's kinda scary though."

"You don't have to be afraid, Nios. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

And to think she was the nicest one in the ORC.

Well she's a devil after all.

Akeno kept shooting lightning at it, but she stopped after 20 minutes.

This stray sure is tough.

Rias walked up to it.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me."

"Then dissappear."

What a cruel reply. Rias might be more cruel than Akeno.

DON!

A huge block of black and crimson demonic power shot from her palm and enveloped the stray.

Once it dissappeared Rias sighed.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

...So this is devil society.

...I will...not do this.

...I won't kill...well maybe...but I'll make sure to put graves...or maybe just arrest them.

DROP

What? I feel...water on my cheek.

I touched my cheek and I felt tears.

I can't believe I'm crying for a murderer.

I wipe them away before anyone notices.

"Hey Buchou, am I [Pawn]?"

Please say no.

"As a matter of fact, you are."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Today I get a free day off.

I got one since Rias saw me crying. Fuck! I looked so weak.

I guess she isn't completely heartless.

I was walking and I see...Asia?

"Hey Asia."

She turns around and looked surprised.

"Ah! Hello Nios-san!"

 **20 minutes later**

"Um...I want the..."

Are you serious!?

"She'll have the same as me."

After 8 minutes the food came to our table.

We were in Carlos Jr.

I got the Big Carlos (that's what she said), fries, soda, and some chicken nuggets.

Asia started putting her hands together.

No she's praying!

 **3 minutes later**

"Amen."

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh. Asia I'm saying this for my sake. I'm a devil."

"Y-You are?"

She seems alarmed.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. And to be frank I'm not even supposed to meet you since my master forbid it."

"O-Oh."

"Also why are with a bunch of fallen angels?"

"!"

"I captured Kalawarner and now she obeys me. I asked her a couple things and she said they were taking your sacred gear away. If they do that you'll...die."

"I-I...know. But I have no where else to go."

She then told me her story.

"Those assholes! Asia...I'm gonna protect you."

"...Why?..."

"Because your sort of my friend now. Besides you deserve better. Today I'll make sure you have tons of fun!"

We finished eating and then we watched a movie, did a cosplay photo booth, I got her a pikachu doll, and we were walking around the local park currently.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes!...But I have to go back to the church."

"No you won't! I'll protect you!"

"I don't you getting hurg for my sake."

I got pissed.

I chopped her head.

"Ow!...Aaaaaauuuu...why would you do that?"

"Cause I said I'd protect you! And what did you say? "I don't you getting hurt for my." Bullshit...I don't you commiting suicide for no damn reason. Besides I can take the fallen angels."

She started tearing up.

I hugged her.

"Don't worry."

She then hugged me back.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Then,"Oh how sweet!"

That voice! I stop the hug and got up.

"Albion!"

"Oh my! You have a longinus! I was right to kill you!"

"Prepare to get your ass kicked!"

"As a low-class devil can even touch me."

SWISH!

I look at my chest. There's a spear in my gut.

"...FUUUUUUUUCK!"

Blood is gushing out!

"Nios-san!"

Asi came running towards me and started using her sacred gear to heal me. It feels...warm.

 **[Partner this fallen angel is way abobe your league. Your slabe is nothing compared to this one. I estimate you have a 4.78% of winning. Scratch that, you have a 4.78% of surviving. You need to run away.]**

But what about Asia!?

 **[She'll only slow you down.]**

I'd rather die. Hey do you know how I could get stronger?

 **[Well you need some catalyst to rise your feelings. The stronger your feelings the stronger your sacred gear will become.]**

I see.

I want, I want, I want, I want, I want, I want,...this isn't working!

"Asia come with me now or Nios dies."

"!"

"Asia don't do it! Run I'll kick her ass while your gone!"

Asia looked troubled, but then she started walking towards Yuuma.

"Raynare-sama if I go with you will you spare Nios-san?"

"Yes. Now be a good nun and come with me."

She obidentally walked over.

"Good-bye Nios-san...Today was fun."

Yuuma then flew off.

...Fuck.

"FUCK!"

 **[Partner I'm sorry.]**

It's my fault! I said I could protect her! Acting like a big shot! In reality...I'm weak.

I started crying and crying.

Why!? Why!?

I-I doing that.

I pulled out my most prized possesion. The final manga volume of HunterrxHunter. It was a super limited edition manga volume.

It had a super secret ending only 4 other people who own the same limited edition manga as I do know about.

RIP!

I ripped my manga volume in half.

Memories flooded in.

The time when I recieved it as a present, when I opened it, when I read it, when I slept with it, when I finished it, when I cried, and when I laughed.

"..."

 **[...I'm surprised you didn't...do...anything?]**

Tears flooded out of my eyes.

...Fuck.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

RAYNARE! YOU'RE DEAD!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **[...Partner. You've...reached it! You actually reached it! Hahahahaha! This is halarious! Just wait until the red one hears about this! Hahahahaha! None of my hosts have ever freaked out this much because of a book! Hahahahaha! You are the most obssesive Hakuryuukou in history! Hahahaha!]**

I'VE REACHED WHAT!?

 **[Balance Breaker!]**

* * *

 **Raynare POV**

Hahahahahahaha!

This is perfect! I'll take this slutty nun's sacred gear, [Twilight Healing], and make it my own!

Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama will now notice me!

I'll become the strongest and pay back all the others that ridiculed me!

Mabye Azazel-sama or Shemhazai-sama will make me their wife!

Or mabye they'll share me! Just thinking about both their cocks in me, make me so wet!

Mmmmm, I wonder who's dick is bigger?

Mabye "he" will notice me too and we will all have a four-some.

"Yuu...I'll...ill you..."

What was that?

* * *

 **Back To Nios's POV**

"YUUMA I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!"

I flew faster and faster!

Currently I'm in pure white armour, with blue jewels, and the same wings but they're a bit bigger and longer.

This is my [Balance Breaker: Divine Dividing Scale-Mail].

This armour gives me an insane power, but uses tons of stanima.

But since I had a super major catalyst I can keep this up for 2 hours. Albion said this was a miracle.

This was only possible because my manga was that precious and because of Asia.

Mostly the manga.

I can only [Divide] about 10 times max. Each [Divide] takes about 12 minutes of my time limit since I'm pretty weak.

Anyways, I was flying with my thrusters at full speed.

I barely noticed, but Yuuma was wearing a bunch of black leather straps that only covered some of her tits, her pussy, and it was also a thongs. It had some spikes on her shoulder guard. She was also wearing gloves. And her boobs got bigger abd she got taller too.

I...I'm catching up!

"YUUMA!"

She turned her head and looked surprise.

I then lightly tapped her arm.

Albion!

 **[I'm on it!]**

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

With this her power is about 6.25%!

She then suddenly slowed down...a lot.

She then sweated profusely.

Her power must be at a humans level.

"W-Why am I so tired!?"

"It's cause I divided your power by half 4 times! Now have a realxing...knuckle sandwitch!"

I flew towards her and using my speed I increased the momentum of my punch to increase it's power by a lot!

When I hit her I caused her her head to twist pretty badly!

SNAP!

W-What the hell!?

She snapped her neck back to normal!

I though I killed her when I punched her!

Wait. Good thing I didn't kill her or how would she suffer? Besides she would just haunt dreams anyways.

"Y-You lowly human scum! How dare you do this to my beautiful neck!?"

"Well it's pretty easy actually. I just had to fly at a fast speed and then-"

SWISH

She threw a light spear towards me!

Wait! If it pierces me I'll die!

 **[Nios that puny light spear can't hurt you while you're in your balance breaker.]**

Albion, why do you sometimes call me Nios and other times you call me partner?

 **[Are you really asking that now?]**

DING!

Wow! That light spear didn't even dent the armour!

"Hey Yuuma or Raynare let go of Asia or you get a major ass beating."

Ha. Ass beating. With what though?

"Fine. Oops."

She let go of Asia! That bitch!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I flew downwards to try to catch up with her.

Damn! I need more speed! And why is she falling so fast!?

Is Asia secretly fat?

 **[I think that fallen angel used magic to increase her weight.]**

Fuck! I need more speed! More, more, more, more, more, and more speed!

SHINE!

 **[Thruster!]**

ZOOM!

Aaaaaaaaah! I'm flying too fast! Wait! I'm catching up!

Alllllllmost there! Shit the ground is near!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

 **[Thruster II!]**

ZOOOOOOOOM!

I flew even fater and caught Asia! Hell...yeah?

"Huff huff. Whew I'm tired!"

 **[Partner those [Thrusters] used up 30 minutes.]**

What!? I only have 42 minutes left!?

 **[Well my past hosts were crying tears of joy just from having 20 minutes as their limit.]**

Yeesh! Were they that weak?

 **[Well yes, but they grew extremely fast and my strongest host could hold his balance breaker for 7 months straight without even sweating.]**

What kind of monsters were my senpais!?

Wait, how's Asia?

"Hey Asia are you- what the hell's with all that foam in your mouth!?"

She didn't answer. Well mabye due to the sudden stress of falling from the sky and almost dying probably caused the foam.

Have to say, though, she looks adorable.

Her eyes are all white, probably from being rolled back all the way, and her cheeks are red.

I put her on a bench for her to rest.

I look up and see Yuuma conjuring a huge light spear.

No biggie.

DON! DON! DON!

Okay this may be a problem.

 **[Nios that fallen angel's spear will blow up everything in 50 meter radius.]**

That big!?

But I thought she wasn't that strong?

 **[Feelings are powerful sources of energy. Espacially hate, love, and anger.]**

Well this sucks. Can I divide it?

 **[Even if you divided it you would be low on time. And if she decides to call on back up she would be able to kill you.]**

Then why don't I just knock her out now?

I look up and never minnnnnnnnd.

She's emitting lots of holy energy and it would burn me just trying to get within 10 feet.

I can't shoot demonic power since [Dividing] does use some of my demonic power. And what from I could tell I'd only be able to shoot a rice ball sized blast.

Shit! [Dividing] is all I can do now!

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

"Huff! Huff! So...damn...tired!"

"You think that can stop me!?"

Uhhhhhhh. Her spear is shrinking. Why?

...Shit. She's probably condensing her power to a thin spear so she'll be able to penetrate my armor!

Well the holy aura's gone.

Just have to dodg-

BA DUMP!

"Huff! Huff! The...huff! Hell?"

My armor is disappearing!

Why I should have 6 minutes left!?

 **[Sorry Nios, but you lack training. If you had a week you would be able to take down this fallen angel.]**

Great, so I'm going to die? This sucks.

SWOOSH!

She threw the spear. Huh. Time is going by so slow.

This is when you know you're about to die. Wait, can I move?

Heng! Nope. I can't.

Memories are flooding in. So your life does flash before your eyes when you die.

Well I hope I get reborn as a rich person, do I can get tons of manga.

STAB!

Huh? The light spear stabbed something, but what?

I take a look in front and see...Asia?

She...she has a light spear in her gut.

...No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"Asia! Why? Why!?"

She collapses in front of me.

I run to her side.

"Nios-san...are you okay?"

"Asia heal yourself! You can live through this!"

She puts her hand on my cheek.

"You know I have little time. Thank you for being my friend. If...if I get reborn...will you be my friend again?"

"What are you saying!? Don"t die! I still haven't introduced my other friends Matsuda, Motohama, and Kiyome! Well thd first 2 are massive pervs, but they are good people...I think? Oh and Saji too! He's the best! He's kind and treats me to meals every week! And I still haven't showed you my anime/manga/light novel collection! If...if you die I won't..."

I start crying a lot.

Damn it! Why did she have to die!?

I was going to say that I won't forgive her if she died, but that's sorta fucked up.

"...Nios-san...good...bye."

Her eyes close. My tears stop. But why?

Why? I cared for her...so why did I stop crying?

Why? Is it because I'm heartless? Why?

"Hahahahahahahaha! Kekekekekekeke! So that blonde whore sacrificed herself for you? That's halirious! Don't worry I'll reunite you with her soon enough!"

"...Why?...Why target her? She was a good person. Why?...Why!?"

"Dumbass! Sacred gear users are destined for hard lives! They will always be outcasts! Humans fear those who are "different"."

"...What did you think of Asia?"

"That slut!? She was just an object for me to gain something from! Her sacred gear was going to make me the ultimate fallen angel! Her [Twilight Healing] was going to make loved by Azazel-sama, Shemezai-sama, and "him"!"

"So she was just a "tool"? You didn't care ror her well being?"

I know I have a slave. I know I'll probably have sex with her...a lot. I know I did it against her will. But...

"..."

"Awwwww, so you don't anh last words?"

...I don't know. Am I like Yuuma? Am I bad like her? Do I think Kalawarner as a "tool"?

"Well die!"

SWISH!

The spear is coming towards me. Weird, I'm not freaking out.

I wish she'll suffer.

...That's it! I know why I stopped crying!

Hahahahahahahahaha! It was this simple! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

"Sorry, but I have plans."

I grabbed the spear coming towards me.

SWIZZLE!

The spear is burning my hands. It's melting them. But I don't care.

She'll suffer. More than 10x Asia did.

* * *

 **Raynare Pov**

Hah! I have him where I want!

Soon I'll kill him, but what to do afterwards?

Hhhhhmmmmm. I'll go search for another [Twilight Healing] user.

Though it wouldn't be weird if I can't find one within a couple of years since they are rare.

I still can't believe this piece of shit caused so much trouble!

...That's odd. He's not even showing the slightest expression of pain.

And he's glaring.

"Hey human scum! You dare glare at me!? Huh!?"

DING!

He-he's getting a scary aura!

I-I shouldn't be afraid! He's human scum!

But why does his glare feel so cold? H-His left eye...!

It's staring at my soul!

I have to kill him now!

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

I threw multiple of light spears towards him! That should kill him!

* * *

 **Nios Pov**

She threw multiple light spears at me.

Hmph! Like this can hurt me!

I will demolish her!

I...I want to make her pay. So bad that passive anger has consumed my sadness towards Asia's death.

But how though? I'm super tired due to [BxB] (*AN* I'm going abriveate everything most of the time. [BxB] is balance breaker) and I'm running out of demonic power.

Hhhhhhhhmmmmm. My demonic power wouldn't be that good. I've done experiments and I can only [Enhance] and [Emit] with demonic power.

But both take a lot of my demonic power. The less I have the more tired I get, so if she survived I'd be in an even tighter spot.

If I just had some other power.

But what? Can I evolve right now?

 **(Eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, and eat!)**

The fuck!?

Albion!

BREAK!

Huh? Where am I?

I could've sworn I was fighting Yuuma 2 seconds ago.

I'm in dark room with black and white squared tiles.

I look around and I find more darkness and stuff. Wow depressing.

I then find a person in a cloak.

"Uh hello! Do you know where I am?"

"..."

Great. I'm stuck in a dark room with a mute.

Well I can't blame people from being mute. Hopefully he knows sign language.

 **(I'm not mute retard! Besides I'm you.)**

Huh?

 **(Don't "huh" me! I'm you! Well actually a fragment of your subconcience of...your ghoul side.)**

Ghoul?

...You mean the ones from Tokyo Ghoul?

 **(Yes. Look I can't say everything, but that manga is real...well the ghouls and investigstors are, but the characters aren't.)**

Wait if I'm a ghoul...what type of Kagune do I have?

 **(You're a-)**

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! I'm sssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to upload. I decided to make Nios a ghoul cause I got hooked on the manga. Now I will wait 1 week for you guys to vote on which type of kagune he will have.**

 **Personally I like Rinkakus the most but I'll let you decide. If you don't what it is read the manga or see the anime or read the wiki and tell me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Sending messages, reviewing, or voting on my poll count. The poll is on my profile. Please vote!**

 **Harem: Yasaka, Kunou, Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Asia, Kalawarner, Grayfia, Serafall, Xenovia, Irina, and other anime characters, and OCs!**


	5. About time this arc is over! Arc 1-5

**Hello everybody! Oh and screw you No just no and So...I think? Well if you retards are still reading this (if you are you're hypocrites) and if you do post threats like you did I CAN CALL the cops on you, you know? So go do what ever you want. Either way I'm still better than you.**

* * *

 **(You are a...)**

"A what?"

 **(Guess.)**

Seriously? What the hell!? Ass hat.

 **(I'm part of your subconscious, you know?)**

"Fine. Koukaku?"

 **(No.)**

"Bikaku?"

 **(No.)**

"Please tell me I'm an Ukaku."

 **(Sorry, but you're a Rinkaku.)**

Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!

"Why!? My least favorite!"

 **(Sucks to be you. Wait I am you.)**

"Yeah. This sucks sssssssooooooooooo much."

I hate Rinkakus the most! My favorite was the Koukaku.

Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuhhhhh.

"How many tentacles can I control and manifest?"

 **(...Don't freak out, but you can only control 2.)**

"Ssssssoooooooooon of a bitch!"

Am I that weak?

"What about my healing factor?"

 **(Same as a regular human's.)**

That would explain why I would get minor cuts and it would heal as fast as a regulr person evdn if I'm a Rinkaku.

"Why are my abilities so low?"

 **(Well your RC cells don't have energy to be effectivly used. You haven't a person in 5 years.)**

Wait...if I'm a ghoul then how come human food is delicious? Even artificial one-eyed ghouls threw that stuff up.

 **(You're special. The lack of RC levels make you more human than ghoul.)**

I really need to ask my parents.

"Why were you saying,,"eat, eat, eat, etc""?

 **(To eat! You haven't eaten any people! Your ghouls craves the tender flesh of a human. Mmmm the blood make-)**

"TMI. Can I use my ghoul abilities?"

 **(You need to eat a person. You know Asia looks pretty-)**

"No. But I know who to eat. I can't believe I'm doing this."

* * *

 **Back to Reality**

Alright! I'm back!

...And I'm still about to die!

Wait! Move, move, move, move!

If I'm seeing things to slow then why the fuck am I not moving!?

Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

BA-DUMP!

Yes! I dodged! Now to Yuuma!

"How did you dodge that!?"

"By screaming my ass off in the mindscape!"

...Just like an anime character.

I then jumped at her. I was able to tackle her down. I pinned her down, but she's pretty strong!

"Itadakimasu!"

CHOMP!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! LET GO YOU CANNIBAL SCUM!"

Yuck! This is so...good?

Not bad...no wait, this is delicious! The blood is like the sweet and sour sauce they use in chinese restaraunts. The flesh...tastes good, but I can't properly describe it. The skin is pretty easy to chew too.

Man her neck tastes delicious.

BA-DUMP!

Holy shit! I feel energized! I feel sooooo much better.

RIP!

Huh? Was that my shirt?

I look back and find 2 tentacles forming on my lower back!

Sooooo cool. Wait! My shirt! It's ruined!

That shirt was my favorite! It showed the whole original Night Raid members from Akame Ga Kill!

This thing costed ¥4500!

What the hell!?

 **(Tasted good huh? Mabye you should eat other humans or those devils you hang out with?)**

No. And shut the hell up and help me kick ass!

 **(Fine. I'll control the kagune. Oh and you should have healed all your stanima and recoveree your wound due to the fallen angel's flesh having a really high RC level.)**

Makes sense since they do have better strength, speed, ect. since birth.

 **[Nios! I don't know how, but you are now able to activate [BxB] again!]**

Nice!

 **[Downside you'll have a 4 minute delay.]**

What why!?

 **[Well [BalancexBreaker] is a...complicated thing to explain. It can only be activated by the user's emotions being able to break the balance of the world. Depending on the feelings the [BxB] could have extra abilities. So most of the time 2 different people having the same sacred gear can have 2 different [BalancexBreakers]. The first time it is manifested there is no activation delay, but the second time and on you'll have a delay. Depending on how you feel or your leveling of training you could reduce the time. Your actual time delay is 2 minutes, but since this time is your second time in the same day you activated [BxB] the delay is lengthened by 2x.]**

Fuck. What to do now?

 **[During the delay you won't be able to use your sacred gear in any way.]**

Okay, now that's total bullshit!

At least I have a kagune.

 **[Partner, why do you have tails on your lower back?]**

They're "tentacles" and haven't you heard any part of the conversation witn me and my subconcious?

Never mind I need to concentrate on kicking Raynare's ass.

I jumped off her and commanded "inner me" to make the kagune attack Raynare.

"Aaaaargh! You piece of worthless shit! How dare you eat me!?"

"Uuuuum. You killed me, so consider it part of the payback? I guess?"

"Die!"

She threw a light spear at me and I dodged it.

It was very slow! She must be very tired!

I ran towards her and inner me used the kagune to grab her legs.

"What are THESE things!?"

The kagune then dragged her body towards me.

I kept running and at the last moment I punched her! In the face!

CRACK!

Eeeeeeesh! I think I cracked her nose!

Aaaaaand blood is pouring out.

THUMP!

Oooooooooooo. She fell pretty hard.

 **(Why are you showing concern? She killed Asia and you. You should eat her limb by limb torturing her while she screams for mercy. Oooooh I so want hear what she would say.)**

The hell? I know I ain't a sadist, so what's with perverted, kinky idea inner me?

 **(Are you going to eat her or not!?)**

Uh, no. I don't kill, but I will torture her. Well hopefully Akeno does it for me.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! My beautiful nose! You wothless-!"

I stepped on her face while she was talking.

I glared and pushed out all the bloodlust I could and directed it all at her.

She started sweating a lot.

"Shut the fuck up. You're one of the biggest pieces of shit I've met, you know? You'd probably kill millions of innocent people wouldn't you, so you can achieve your goals. Not to sound like some clíche anime protaginist, but I hate those type of shitfaces."

I stepped her even harder.

CRACK!

I couldn't tell if that cracking noise was coming from her skull getting crushed or the side-walk getting crushed from the pressure.

"And you killed Asia, who was the most innocent I've ever met. I will mKe you suff3r until I feel like youxve suffered at least 15x the pain Asia has felt."

 **[BalancexBreaker! Divine Dividing: Scail-Mail!]**

My armour appeared and I then knocked out Raynare.

I got her body and carried Asia's corpse as well to bury.

I then flew towards the ORC.

* * *

 **After 6 minutes of flying**

"You reckless, foolish child!"

I am...currently on my knees bowing down to Rias.

I came in here in my [BxB] and freaked out everybody since I was emmitting tons of power.

After deactivating it I explained what happened.

Currently Raynare is on a chair, and tied up with demonic powered chains.

I left Asia's corpse on the floor, but with demonic power covering it so it wouldn't rot or smell.

Rias then made me get on my knees to apologize and get tortured with a big-ass lecture.

"I told you to not engage with the fallen angels didn't I? But of course knowing you, you just ignored the order. You also hung out with the sister which I also told you not to do."

"Hey! I at least won and I got my [BxB] unlocked."

"True, but did anyone notice your fight?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...of course not, no, mabye, who knows, probably, I think?"

SLAP!

"Eh?"

...Owwwwwww! That bitch slapped me!

My cheek is going to be red tommorrowl

"You are an idiot, you know?"

"...Yeah, but I'm still smarter than you...hag."

PULL!

"Kay, kay! I take it back!"

...Not.

 **(Can't we eat her?)**

I kinda want to right now.

"*Sigh* I'm just glad you're okay. Now don't do such a dangerous action again, okay?"

She pulled me in for a hug. Then she pushed my face to her boobs.

"You're boobs! Are...suffo...ting...me!"

I push her off and take a huge breath of air.

Those tities will be the death of me.

"...Buchou, can I give Asia a proper burial?"

She'll probably say no that bi-

"Yeah sure, but if you want I can reincarnate her."

"...Huh?"

"I said if you want, I can reincarnate her into a devil. I don't if she would like to be a devil in the first place though."

"R-Really!? Which piece are you going to use?"

"I think the [Bishop] would best suit her."

Wow. I see Rias in a whole new light.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

FLASH!

For a few minutes nothing happened, but then,"Aaaauuuuu, my chest hurts. ! W-Where am I?..."

A-Asia opened her eyes...she's alive.

"*Sniffle* Asia...you're alive...waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! I-I got you killed and and t-then I almost died, a-and then I had to rip my favorite manga, then I found out I was a g-ghoul! Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

PAT PAT.

"It's okay Nios-kun. Let it all out."

"...Crybaby."

Shut up! W-Well I guess she's right.

"Ara ara, Nios-kun you shouldn't cry so much in front of Asia-chan you'll look uncool."

She's smirking!

"*Sniffle* S-Shut it!"

"...Um...Nios-san...?"

"Oh yeah, you died and my devil master resurrected you. So now you're her servant. But don't worry she's pretty cool, I think...?"

SMACK!

"I mean she's okay. I guess."

SMACK!

"The smacking will only lower my opinion."

"Anyways, I'm glad that reincarnation worked."

"Wait it couldd have failed?"

"Well no devil has ever attempted to reincarnate someone from the vatican."

"Really? Are you sure there no other devils, who happen to have a nun fetish, that have attempted to reincarnate any vatican members? I mean a guy who has green hair, noble, asshole, and a traitor?"

* * *

 **Astroth's POV**

"Achooo!"

"Are you okay Astroth-sama?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Now get back to the blowjob."

"Hai."

* * *

 **Back To Nios' POV**

"Well anyways thanks for the help Buchou."

"Well your welcome."

"To be honest I thought you were a spoiled, bitchy princess at first, but now you totally changed my opinion! I swear to to follow you to near-death. Prbably, mabye, I don't know. "

"Well thank you Nios."

She gave a pretty smile. Well I'll only follow her as long she's "cool". When she stops I'll betray her.

"Nnnnnoooooooowwww that Asia is a devil we paaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrttttttaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!"

"Mabye tommorrow. After all we still have to do our work."

"Wait don't I have a day off today?"

"Well you need to set a good example for your kohai."

She stuck out her tongue.

"...I hate you. *Sigh* Daaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnn iiiiiiiiitttttt!"

"...Nios-san can you please not scream. You're high-pitched voice hurts my ears."

"Aaaaaauuuuuuuuu. Everyone just shut up and let me mourn."

"...Mourn for what?"

"For the HunterxHunter manga I ripped so I can unlock [BxB] okay? That manga was pricesless. Oh dear God-ow! Son of a bitch!"

Everyone,"Hahahahahhahahaha!"

* * *

 **Hey everybody. Sorry this took a while to make but hope you enjoyed it. Now wait for the next saga! Of Raiser!**


	6. Really Akeno? Arc 2-1

**Sorrrry guys I haven't uploaded in a while. To make it short I'll only be making chapters from 500** to **1000 words long. With this I can upload chapters once a day or every 2 days.**

* * *

Today I, Nios Tanaka, am in deep shock.

Why you ask? Well apparently a doosh named Riser is curently engaged to my super cool master. Rias. Annnnd my also, my parents went missing.

They left a note saying,"Dear Nios we will be gone for a long time. We know you released your ghoul power blah blah blah you need to find us if you want answers." Or some random shit like that. Seriously the only they could've found is if they stalked me all. And if they did shit. Also what's with this Hunter x Hunter plot. I mean parents missing and leaving kids with some kind of clues to find them.

Wow so much for an undetailed beginning right?

HOLY SHIT! I BROKE THE THIRD WALLLL! Or is it the fourth. Hmmmmm. Oh well.

So this Riser asshole is actually part of the [Phenex] clan in the underworld. They have phoenix powers (duh) and theh also make [Phoenix Tears] which are super expensive, but are frequently bought. If these things are in the black market, I bet all my money on this guy, Riser, is the one who supplies it.

Oh and guess what? I'm currently 14. Yep. After finding out I was a ghoul and having a second personality I examined my body with certain equipment lying in my garage I found out a couple of things. I also used demonic power to [Enhance] the equipment. Apparently after suffering from malnutrition (didn't eat enought people) my recovering, aging, and thinking processes were dramtically slown down. The only reason why I can even function okay like a normal person is because I eat extremely well. I mean i do junk food, but my healthy food to junk food ratio is like 45:1.

After eating some of Raynare I've been aging faster. Since her flesh contained some sort of magical properties it would make sense that eating her is like eating 34 people. Man I also grew to 5'6! At this rate I can grow taller than everyone!

Oh yeah Raynare...is doing well I guess. I mean she is my...blood slave. She has been very...submissive and seductive.

To show what has happened I will show a recording of my memory that shows the events that happened last month.

Shoot the footage!

* * *

 **A month ago**

In a dark room filled with iron maidens, whips, leashes, and all the other types of kinky BDSM tools you can think of, there was a woman tied up in a chair, blindfolded and gagged.

That woman is Raynare and I am starting to really pity her.

"Akeno-san you wouldn't have you know,...raped her?"

"Ara ara, Nios-kun what's with the repectful tone?"

"I think you guys are cool now, so I decided to give some respect."

"Well thank you."

She gave me a pretty smile, but she still hasn't answered my question...

I went to Raynare and took of the gag and blindfold.

"Finally! When I get released I will torture you for...N-nios?"

Wow. I must've really scared her cause she's shaking pretty bad.

"Yeah in the flesh. Oh yeah while we're talking about flesh, how's your...flesh...that I bit?"

"..."

She's still shaking? Come on!

"Look to make this simple I'm here for one reason and that is to-"

"To kill me right? Or possibly make me a sex slave? I wouldn't be surprised. I mean I did kill you and blondy slut."

"No, but the slut's name is Asia. Look the slave part is half-correct."

She started glaring at me.

"So your going to defile my beautiful, pure body that is only for Azazel, Shemhazai, and his use!? Just like that flithy hybrid slut over there!?

""His?" And wait Akeno-san did you actually rape her after all!?"

"Well I wouldn't say "rape" exactly fufufufufufu!."

"I am now more afraid. Besides what do you mean by calling Akeno-san hybrid?"

"Don't you know? I can tell she has a fallen angel aura!"

Wait, what!? This would mean she is mix of human or devil with fallen angel blood. I would guess human.

I looked over and saw Akeno with a pained expression.

...Sad. She must've been discriminated as a child for her heratige.

"...So? I wouldn't even care if she was a full fallen angel. She is Akeno. And Akeno is one of the best women I've ever met. All in all, Akeno would be one of the best no matter her heratige and I would always like her since she is really "cool"."


	7. Take this Akenooooooo! Arc 2- 2

**Well hopefully you enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the support.**

* * *

I, Nios Tanaka, am currently finished from speaking a cool ass speach that would make a woman fall in love with me in anime, but this real life, so of course Akeno wouldn't develop feelings just after this speech.

I guess it would be nice if she did. I mean if she did join my future harem it would be awesome!

But of course she's my senpai and she still thinks she's 8 years older than me since no one knows I'm a ghoul who suffered from malnutrition.

I then looked at Akeno again and she was...blushing?

...,,,I could be misunderstanding the situation, but is she developing a crush for me?

Nah. I'm pretty sure I'm not that like able. I mean Kalawarner does love me, but that's because I dominated her.

I told her about my ghoul situation, but that just made her hornier. Are all fallen angels super kinky?

"Anyyyyyyyways, I'll make you my blood slave, but I won't have sex with you. Only if you want though."

"Please! I'm not desperate enough to have sex with a 10 year old!"

"So you're desperate for sex with an 11 year old?"

Besides I'm 14.

"*giggle*" (from Akeno)

"What did you say!?"

"Hey its your words. Besides if you're thinking that I'm lying about not raping you and stuff well I'm not. Even though I have reasons why I should torture you, I won't act on them. You see I don't usually hold grudges for too long. Even Asia has forgiven you."

"Yeah right! That slut probably wants me dead!"

"*Sigh* Fine if you don't believe me I'll take you to her."

I bit my finger till it bled.

"Hey Akeno- san can you please open her mouth?"

"My pleasure. Ufufufu."

...She has that sadist smile again.

Akeno the forcefully opened her mouth. I then squeezed my finger and a drop of blood went down her throat.

I used the same [Reward and Punishment] system I used with Kalawarner. A light started glowing from the inside of her stomach.

*SHINE*

Aaaaaaand it's done.

"Come on now."

I then pulled on the chains to break them.

"Hhhhhhhmmmmm!?"

I can't break them! Shit! I tried harder but it didn't work!

"...Akeno- San can you undo the chains now...please?"

"Ufufufu, it was fun watching you struggle."

"Hmph!"

Akeno Also used demonic power to open them. Raynare then showed an arragont smile.

"Hahahaha, I'm finally free! Once I tell Azazel- sana what you did he'll come and kill you for sure!"

She tried flying off, but I used the [blood slave] contract to take her.

"Stop flying."

She continued, but then she flew and started writhing in pain due to disobeying my order.

"W- Why does this hurt!?"

"It's cause I used my [blood slave] contract. If you disobey me you feel intense of pain, but if you follow my orders you feel pleasure."

"Nnnngh, you bastard! Aaaagh! It hurts!"

Geez all she has to do is apologize. I'll let her suffer a bit.

2 minutes later

"Aaaaaaaaggghhhhh!"

Okay it's starting to get annoying. I turned around to see Akeno and she seems really horny.

"Say 'I'm sorry' and the pain will go all away."

"Aaagg...Fine...I'm...aaaghhh!...Sorry."

She stopped writhing.

"Iyaaah! It- it feeeeeelssss sssoo goood!❤❤"

...Okay.

"Ufufufu, Nios- kun can I please borrow her for just 3 more days?"

"...No."

"Pllleeease? In exchange, I'll do whatever you waaant."

Akeno then showed a seducing smile while putting her left arm under her breasts to show them off.

"...Fine then."

Her seductive smile then changed to a cute smile a girl her age would have. Really?

"Thank you!, Nios- kun!"

"Ah wait! You still have to do what I say remember?"

Hhhhhmmmmmmm. What should I make her do? Albion do you have any suggestions?

[Well you could do this...and maybe if you're lucky she'll...]

I see. I'll make her do that. Heheheheheheh!

Akeno then went into seductive mode.

"So Nios- kun would like to push me down now?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I want you to strip down right now. Cause I want fuck you so hard you'll end up with my twins."

All the color of her face drained.

"E- Eh?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have question for anyone to answer.**

 **How do you put an anime in to the category of anime?  
**

 **For example: Bob wants to write a frantic about Super super crazy man the anime but it isn't in the list of anime available. How do you put that anime into the options available to write fanfic about it?  
**

 **First 5 people to give me an answer can create an OC for this fanfic. But you will have to PM me the info of the character you made. Like the power, appearance, name, etc. Of course those 5 people don't actually have to create their OC if they don't want too.  
**


End file.
